At present, installation of some coaxial cable connectors requires marking of the cable jacket prior to installation to ensure proper insertion depth of the cable within the cable connector. A common marking practice is to align the end of the prepared cable with a mark on the connector and mark the jacket at the rear of the connector using a thumbnail, screwdriver, or other non-damaging instrument. This method of marking depends greatly on the care and skill of the installer to ensure the mark is placed in its proper location.